


A Grown Man

by CyberDalek96



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Jillian tries to style Patrick's hair. Rated M for sexual themes.
Relationships: Patrick Dempsey/Jillian Dempsey
Kudos: 1





	A Grown Man

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Dempsey family nor do I have any ties to them.  
> -This is purely a work of fiction. It’s all speculation that came from my imagination.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Patrick hummed and shifted in the chair. “Patrick, sit still,” Jillian commanded as she ran her fingers through his damp tangled curls.

“I can’t,” he groaned, shifting again.

She let go of his hair and put her hands on her hips. She stared at him in the mirror and scoffed. “What do you mean you can’t?”

“I mean I can’t.”

She spun the chair so he was facing her and crossed her arms. “And why can’t you? You’re a grown man.”

“That’s exactly the problem.”

“What does that mean?”

Patrick raised his eyebrows and pulled the bottom of the cape up. He was a grown man, in more ways than one.

Jillian eyed the bulge in his pants and laughed. “Again, Patrick? Really?”

He shrugged. “Your hands feel good in my hair, and you look so sexy. I can’t help it.”

“I’m never going to finish if you’re too horny to sit still.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you finish,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Do we need to take a break?”

“Please?” he asked, already beginning to stand and reaching for the clip on the back of the cape.

Jillian nodded, and Patrick eagerly lunged at her.


End file.
